


Fix your tie

by ReadInTheNight



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gryffindor!Teresa, Gryffindor!Thomas, Idiots in Love, It's a friends, M/M, Maybe a bit Angst, Mutual Pining, Newt is ex-seeker, Not my fic, Pining, Quidditch, Slytherin!Brenda, Slytherin!Newt, Thomas and Teresa are brother and sister, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadInTheNight/pseuds/ReadInTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is in love with a certain Slytherin friend. They were supposed to meet up after the Quidditch game, however, Newt has something to say to Thomas in private. Is Newt gonna say the thing Thomas fears the most? That they can't be friends because of their different house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix your tie

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT MY FIC!  
> It's written by a friend of mine, however she has no AO3 account to I posted it on mine for her.
> 
> This is my friends Tumblr, in case you want to follow her http://rungreenierun.tumblr.com/  
> And this is the Original fanfic (first it was Newt x reader, it was made Newt x Thomas on AO3) http://rungreenierun.tumblr.com/post/117789857530/newt-x-reader

He fixed his green tie more than a few times.  
Newt stood in front of the mirror in the Slytherin dorm. Behind him, he could hear Brenda suppress a laugh. He turned around with wide eyes. 

“What?”

“Newt, no offence buddy, but I don’t think you should focus on straightening your tie when your hair looks like that.”

Newt inspected himself in the mirror again and noticed how messy his hair was. He cursed under his breath. Combing the blonde tresses with his fingers didn’t help one bit. He still looked like he had been electrocuted, his hair standing in 100 different directions. He sighed and let his arms fall down to his sides.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Brenda said as she stood up from his bed. She wasn’t really supposed to be in the boys’ dorm, but try telling Brenda to follow the rules. “He’ll think it’s cute. He always does.”

“You think?” Newt asked as he bit his lip. 

Brenda lay a hand on his shoulder. She looked in his eyes via the mirror and smiled encouragingly.

“Positive.”

\----------------

He fixed his red tie more than a few times. 

After taking a deep breath, he turned around and smiled at his sister. 

“So, how do I look?”

“Woah Thomas. You look stunning,” Teresa replied. “If he doesn’t hit on you, I sure as hell might.”

Thomas punched his sister’s shoulder gently and she laughed. With a pat on Thomas back, she lead him out of the boy’s dorm. She wasn’t really supposed to be there, but try telling Teresa to follow the rules.  
He took one last big breath before he left the common room. Luckily, the stairs moved only once on his way to the field. He couldn’t be late for the game, especially not now that he would meet up with Newt afterwards. Not that this was such a special occasion, not at all, the two of them hung out all the time.  
It was quite odd, this relationship of them. The whole are-we-more-than-friends-or-what vibe hung in the air constantly. He certainly wanted to be more, but the fear of rejection kept him from making any move. Not that it was that big of a problem though, after all, Thomas was still able to feel completely at ease around Newt. To enjoy every second of being with him, every touch, even if it was only meant in a friendly way.  
But, he thought, it wouldn’t hurt to look good. Newt might just see him differently. So Thomas put on his brightest smile, hooked his arm in Teresa’s and headed outside.  
Teresa found a place all the way back in the loge on top of the Gryffindor tower. The Quidditch game was about to start and the players gathered around on the field.  
Harry, Gryffindor’s new Seeker, was jumping from one leg onto the other, his broom shaking in his hand. Thomas felt for the kid: it was his first game. And with a name and reputation like his, it was hard to live up to the expectations. Failure wasn’t an option.

“Still stunned that he made the team,” Teresa shouted over the enthusiastic screams of the students. 

“Yeah,” Thomas answered absentmindedly. He scanned the Slytherin loges, but Newt was nowhere to be seen. His heart sank a little. 

Teresa noticed his troubled look. “Perhaps he’s sick?”

“He never misses a game, especially not the first of the season. He adores it.”

Teresa nodded. Newt was indeed very passionate about Quidditch. He’d been a player for the Slytherin team himself. Until last year, when he fell and hurt his leg so badly, even Madam Pomfrey couldn’t heal it properly. Newt had been walking with a bit of a limp ever since, but that didn’t keep him from attending every single game. Newt still felt a sense of responsibility for his team, even though he wasn’t playing along. He just thinks of them as his family. 

“Don’t worry,” Teresa said, “he’ll make it. I’m sure he’ll be there for dinner. Newt’d never miss a date with you.”

She playfully bumped her shoulder with his at her terminology. Teresa knew very well about Thomas’ feelings towards Newt, even though he had never told her.

He smiled. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Teresa gave his knee a gentle squeeze.  
The game started, and soon it turned out that that Potter kid wasn’t too bad after all. Everyone seemed to agree: the Hogwarts students cheered, laughed, waved their House Flags. The Gryffindor team made quite some goals and their towers erupted in loud screams every time the Quaffle went through the hoop. Harry tried to grasp the Snitch a few times, but hadn’t been able to catch him yet.  
Suddenly Thomas sensed a movement on his left. Something tugged on his robe and he looked down.  
Two brown eyes, messy blonde hair and a sheepish smile greeted him. 

“Newt!” Thomas whispered sharply. “What are you doing here?”

Newt didn’t respond, but instead he put a finger on his lips and gestured Thomas to follow him.  
Thomas looked to Teresa on his right, who just jumped straight and put her hands in her hair. 

“Harry Potter isn’t going to make it! He’s barely holding on to his broomstick!” Lee Jordan screamed through the speakers. Thomas wanted to see what’s going on, but before he knew it Newt took his hand and lead him down the staircase. In the distance Thomas could still hear Lee speaking. 

“And he found his balance again! Difficult to break, that Harry kid.”

Thomas followed Newt all the way to the bottom until he stopped and turned around. He had a mischievous grin on his face, which made him look at least ten times more attractive than he already was. 

“What was all that about?”, Thomas asked, unsuccessfully trying to hide the excitement in your voice.

“I, uh, I was wondering something, actually.” 

Newt bit his lip, something he did when he was nervous. 

“And it couldn’t wait until dinner? We were going to see each other there, right?”

“Right, about that…” Newt stared at his feet.

Oh no, Thomas thought. He doesn’t like me. He’s going to tell me that he doesn’t want to be friends anymore, because I’m too different because I’m in Gryffindor and he’s in Slytherin and they just don’t match. 

“I actually wanted to talk to you in private, so I didn’t think the Great Hall would be the ideal place, you know. But, anyway, I kind of have this problem.”

Thomas hesitated. “Yeah?”

“And it’s kind of really bad.”

“… continue,” Thomas urged him with knitted eyebrows. 

“So I may have accidentally given myself a tattoo?”

Thomas looked at him in disbelief, and Newt’s big eyes stared back worriedly.  
“A tattoo?”

“Yes..”

“Like, those ink drawings muggles get on their skin if they prick it with a needle.”

“Kind of. Well not really, I mean.” Newt sighed. “It’s complicated.”

Thomas couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. The whole situation was too hilarious for words. Lee Jordan was still commenting the game, above Thomas the yells of his house were still as enthusiastic as before, and in front of you Newt was freaking out about unintentionally giving himself a tattoo.  
Newt sighed again and suddenly started to strip up his sleeve. As soon as Thomas saw it, he gasped.  
On his inner wrist, two animals moved around. The first one was very clearly a snake. It meandered around in random patterns, but it didn’t cross the border of his palm and elbow. But it was the other animal that really surprised him.  
A lion sat still on Newt’s skin, its steady breathing almost audible. Occasionally, the snake curled its tail around the animal that symbolised Thomas house, and the both of them synchronised their breaths. 

Newt bit his lip again. “I’m so going to get kicked out of school.” His ebony eyes, crafted out of the most beautiful material that the world had on its hands, showed a hint of excitement underneath the layer of concern. 

“Hey I wouldn’t worry about that. If anything, Dumbledore will think it’s kind of cool and want one himself, you know how he is.” Thomas smiled lovingly. “How did you make it anyway?”

“It’s kind of silly,” Newt mumbled as he looked down again.

“Blow my mind.”

“Well.. I was just, eh, doing nothing really. Just playing around a bit with my wand, not practising spells or anything, just trying to entertain myself. The Muggle studies homework was so boring I almost fell asleep and I guess- I guess I was mumbling something when I drifted off, and I assume my wand was resting against my wrist. So I wake up at a silent poof and suddenly this bloody thing is here.” He lifted his left arm. 

“Mumbling about what then?”, Thomas asked. “Lions and snakes?”

Newt bit his lower lip and stroke a hand through his hair. “You could put it that way, I suppose.”

All of the sudden, a thought crossed his mind. What if he-  
“Could it be that you-” 

He completed Thomas’ sentence for him. “- were thinking about us? Yeah.” 

A smile fought its way to Thomas’ face, and it felt like it was planning to stay there. Newt’s gaze finally broke away from the wooden floor as he spoke. 

“Been doing a lot of that lately, to be honest.” 

If Thomas could, he would have smiled even more. “Same here.”

“Really?” Newt’s eyes lit up and the left corner of his mouth went up. 

“Really,” Thomas giggled. “Brenda did your tie, didn’t she?” He stepped closer to Newt, brought his hand up to Newt’s neck and fixed his tie. His stare titillated Thomas skin as his eyes moved quickly from Thomas’ mouth to his eyes and back. Thomas’ own gaze rested on Newt’s lips when he spoke. 

“Oh that sly fox, she damn well knew I looked shitty. But she told me that my hair was far worse off , so I put more time into that. As you see it was to no avail, but I tried to-”

“Hey Newt,” Thomas said as he placed a hand in Newt’s hair. “You always look great.”

The mischievous grin from earlier returned. “Look who’s talking.” 

Thomas rolled his eyes and sighed, but before he could even close his mouth again, Newt brought his head towards his and closed the space between their lips with his own. His hand was warm against Thomas’ neck while the other one had a firm grip on his thigh as he pulled him closer.  
An eruption of yells above them almost made the wood underneath them shake. But they didn’t really notice. Thomas had his own crowd deep inside his stomach, cheering at Newt’s soft lips against his, encouraging him to never stop. And he didn’t plan on doing so for quite a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you loved it and thank you for reading!  
> Kudo's and comments are always welcome :)


End file.
